seansgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Luke
Luke, Human Wizard 5 (Conjurer), Malconvoker 1 History: As an orphaned child, "Luke" was raised by the streets. He managed to survive by using his gifts of misdirection, deceit, and lies. He often was able to weave detailed lies and somehow convince many that they were in fact, the truth. As a man, he was never far from a game of chance, cards, or other gambling game. He was a drifter, and went by hundreds of names and aliases. A thrill seeker by nature, he sought games where the risk was high, but so was the reward. This quest landed him in a rare card game with a group of outsiders from Baator. He was in deep and wasn't able to pay up in the end. The outsiders took payment out in flesh currency, leaving his face deeply mutilated, scarred, and disfigured. Many months later after recovery, the now masked man was back in the same card game that resulted in his horrendous de-facing. If he won, the outsiders would fashion him a magical mask that could convince almost anyone of anything and conceal his lies to magical detections. Losing wasn't an option. He eventually won the game and the mask he so desperately sought, The Mask of Lies. Moving on to the next town, he took on the name Luke, in a military settlement just north of Waterdeep. After a weekend of taking the coin, women, and valuables away from the soldiers in games of chance, his luck was about to run out. It is unknown what exactly transpired that evening, but many speculate that a high ranking Crimson Eagle challenged the man to a game of cards. If he lost, he would enlist into the ranks of the Desperate Men. Unbeknownst to Luke, this particular member had been following his deeds and watching his actions for quite sometime and knew how to beat the man at his own game. Luke enlisted that very evening. Although he spent only a short duration with the unit he was assigned to serve with, he proved to be very useful and creative with his spellcasting. He pitted evil summoned creatures against the evil he was fighting. Elsewhere, men would question his methods...possibly brand him as a foul practitioner of dark magic and hang him. But he fit in well with this group and heroicly saved the lives of several men in his unit and the lives of several dwarves they had come to help fight off an invading army of monsters. Luke will be honored as a hero and his self-sacrafice will not be forgotten by those who stood with him against a never-ending army. Missions Durimek: Luke was part of the team with Gunner, Beornibur, Hawk and Dargrum who dropped into Durimek and liberated the fort and mines from humanoid hands. '''Mholor Durinhal: '''Just after leaving Durimek, Luke, along with Gunner, Beornibur, Hawk, and Dargrum, ventured to Mholor Durinhal where the Desperate Men came to the rescue of heavily outnumbered dwarves. Luke was killed by a stone singer just after he rescued several soldiers from being pushed off the bridge. It should be noted, though, that his heroism might have been forced, as he had earlier elected to abandon the dwarves to their death, but had to stay since the other soldiers elected to stay and help the dwarves. It seems Luke was afraid to leave the caverns alone, so he stayed with the other soldiers. :) Category:Desperate Men